El secreto de la tumba del sueño'
by Showwiie-23
Summary: Es una epoca distinta, con personas distintas. Link un casanova de colegio, hijo de el alcalde de la capital y Zelda la princesa del Hyrule de antaño, llega a la época moderna con una misión: Recuperar a su reino perdido, ¿Lo lograra aun cuando en esta época ya no tienen gran relevancia lo reyes y nobles? ¿Que enemigos y amigos conocerán esta pareja que se lleva PÉSIMO? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**``El secreto de la tumba del sueño''**

**Declaimer:** El videojuego The legend of Zelda no me pertenece a mi, si no a la gran compañía Nintendo y a su creador Shigeru Miyamoto-sama.

**Cap. 1**

''**Despertar''**

Otra vez lo había hecho. Pero es que era muy difícil decirle que no a su madre y mas aun cuando le decía ''Por mi''.

Y justamente por eso ya estaba despierto desde las 5:00 am, para estar justo en las ruinas del viejo castillo de Hyrule donde su mama tendría una ''entrevista'' formal y con todas esas cosas problemáticas.

La verdad no le interesaba mucho. Ya tenía bastante con que a cada rato le remarcaran que se tenía que comportar al ser el hijo de una gran escritora y el alcalde de la ciudad.

—Link….—Una pequeña manita jalo de su chamarra color negro.

Bajo la mira y le pareció ver a un pequeño angelito.

Pero no, era su linda hermana menor.

Solo que ahora poseía una mirada llena de inocencia, que sumada con sus dos coletitas rubias, flequillo bien peinado y un par de ojos aguamarina que le veían intensamente…vaya realmente el amor que le tenia aquella mocosa era su debilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Aryll? —

— Quiero ver la tumba y también el retrato—

—Y supongo que pretendes que te acompañe ¿verdad? — Le contesto con una falsa mirada de fastidio.

La pequeña hizo un puchero; sin embargo lo aguanto.

—Si, mama me lo dijo-Frunció el ceño-¡Vamos se buen hermano y llévame! ¡además a la mejor la tumba te purifica! —

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Aryll? — Le pregunto mientras se ponía en marcha hacia el lugar que indicaba la rubia.

—Mama le dice Papa muy seguido que hermano tiene dentro un demonio, y por eso había que rezarle a las diosas para que hermano se comportara bien—Y le agarro de la mano que era mucho más grande que la suya.

—Deberías de dejar de oír conversaciones de adultos y de hablar tan atropelladamente—

— ¿Atropellananamente? —

El chico disimulo una sonrisa, ella era la única que lo hacia divertirse y sonreír de aquella forma. Bueno y además solo era una nena de 5 años, no era como la bola de zorras de su escuela.

A paso un poco más rápido llegaron al inmenso cementerio del antiguo castillo. Se respiraba una mañana fresca y con bruma; pero algo en el ambiente de aquel lugar no le gustaba mucho.

—¡Guuuaaa! ¡Increíble! ¿¡Ya viste que grande es hermano!? —

—A ti se te hace taaaaaan enorme porque eres una enana—Y empezó a desordenar sus cabellos.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy una enana! ¡Tú eres el gigante anormal! — Y mientras corría le sacaba la lengua.

—Eres mala Aryll—Corrió siguiéndole el juego hasta que la tomo en brazos y le empezó a hacer cosquillas—Rompes el corazón de tu hermano mayor…. ¿Que acaso ya no soy tu caballero? — Le ''reclamaba'' mientras la mantenía en sus brazos opacando un poco las carcajadas de la niña.

—¡Claro que si! — Aulló mientras paraba las manos de Link para después tomar su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

El joven sonrió y junto su frente con la de ella.

—Que bueno….—

— ¿Y yo siempre seré tu princesa hermano? —

—Siempre serás la princesita—y con un ágil movimiento la bajo—Eso nunca cambiara—Y de nueva cuenta le acaricio sus cabellos igual de dorados que los de el.

— ¿Entonces porque dejas que esa chica te bese en los labios, y que también te abrace? Además también le dices princesa—Link frunció el ceño mientras se acuclillaba para estar a la altura de Aryll.

—¿No te cae bien Mei? —

—No. Quiero que desaparezca y no volverla a ver en la casa—

—Oye Aryll, estas diciendo cosas muy feas…..—Y aquello no le gusto para nada.

—Pero es la verdad-hizo un puchero que enseguida se le quito al enfocar su vista entre la bruma—¡Mira hermano ahí esta el retrato! — Y señalo un enorme cuadro posicionado frente a una cripta.

—_Esta niña no me ha tomado enserio…._—Pensó mientras seguía de cerca a la chiquilla de vestido azul.

Se acercaron rápidamente a la cripta que en realidad no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, aunque eso si estaba muy bien cuidada y limpia, además de poseer una gran belleza arquitectónica. Viniendo siendo esta en su mayor totalidad de piedra gris, otorgándole cierto estilo medieval junto con aquellas rendijas viejas de color negro que solo había visto en capillas o en un monasterio.

Pero de todo lo que llamaba la atención de ambos hermanos era el retrato que se lograba apreciar; en el se podía observar una joven de mas o menos la edad de Link.

La muchacha era morena de largo pelo hasta la cadera, poseía un par de ojos zafiro, tez blanca y un rostro impávido.

Sus rasgos no estaban muy bien definidos y sus ropas consistían en un ligero vestido blanco, largo y sin duda espeso. La joven permanecía sentada (**N/A: Como la Gioconda pero no tan así de *-*, no no era tan artística) **lo que le daba un mayor acercamiento; sin embargo su cara no poseía rasgos únicos, Link solía decir que se veía como cualquier otro retrato de alguien que claramente no existía y el autor la veía como una persona x. Pero también la gente solía decir que esto era ya que en realidad nunca nadie había visto su rostro. Que ella era una simple leyenda o quizás solo un cuentecillo barato que la gente de Hyrule había decidido creer pues…..para eso, para creer en **algo**. Ya que no existía ninguna certeza de que en realidad hubiera habido una princesa que se sacrifico para salvar la ciudad.

—_Pura publicidad barata por parte de mi padre_—Y apretó los puños al igual que la mandíbula.

—¡Es linda! — Exclamo Aryll o mas bien lo sentencio.

Aquel comentario volvieron los pies a la tierra al hyliano que dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que es linda si no se ve su rostro? Tooooooonta—

—¡Simplemente lo se! — Y le volvió a sacar a lengua para posicionarse frente a el y sonreír radiante—¡nee, nee! ¡Hermano! ¡Cuéntame mas acerca de la princesa! —

—¡Pero si te he contado acerca de ella más de cien veces! —

Ok, estaba exagerando pero….

—¡Claro que no! ¡Quiero saber mas! — Espeto con fuerza y cierta irritación.

….Hacer enojar a su pequeña hermanita era muy divertido.

Link soltó una carcajada que hizo que la pequeña se enfurruñara mas y por ultimo soltara un gruñido e intentara pegarle en la espinilla a su irritante hermano mayor.

El rubio al percatarse de eso aparto la pierna y detuvo a Aryll agarrándole la cabeza.

—¡Ehh! Compórtate que yo nunca te he pegado y no vamos a llegar a ese extremo. ¿Qué estas loca? —

—Pero tu y primo Dark siempre se llevan así-Se cruzo de brazos-No entiendo porque yo no te pueda pegar—

—Lo de Dark y yo son otras cosas. Además el y yo somos hombres y de la misma edad; no se ve muy bonito que tu te me arrojes así a los golpes, ¡si serás malcriada! —

—H-hermano….perdóname…. ¡perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡No odies a Aryll! — Y se echo a los fuertes brazos (**N/A: *o*)** del hylian mientras sollozaba.

El joven soltó un suspiro y acaricio los cabellos de la niña para después cargarla.

—Ya tranquilízate no seas exagerada, yo no podría odiarte; pero que no se vuelva a repetir—

—¡Lo juro hermano! — Y se seco los ojos mientras le sonreía.

—Bien, lo mejor será volver con mama. Todavía hace frio y a lo mejor ya empezó a grabar, ¿Qué dices? —

—Ok, pero hermano me dices que me porte bien cuando tú eres mas problemático—soltó una risita traviesa—¿Por qué siempre mandan a traer a mama de la escuela? ¿Por qué papa siempre te riñe—En su caminata con Aryll en brazos, Link sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

—Porque soy un delincuente…..—

-/-

Las grabaciones para la entrevista de su mama ya estaban en pie.

Y en medio del inmenso de lo que alguna vez fue un jardín real, se encontraba su progenitora sentada en un mueble individual y en medio una mesa de cristal que la separaba de la entrevistadora, en donde ahora estaba el libro que ella misma había escrito (**N/A:La mama claro :D).**

Ella, una mujer de pelo largo levantado en un chongo; de cabellos dorados y tez blanquecina, rasgos delicados y firmes, ojos violetas que miraban todo de una forma risueña y amable.

Y en realidad solo tenía la mirada amable, ya que cuando se enojaba…. ¡JA! ni su padre se salvaba.

Link la admiraba en demasía. Y ni hablar de Aryll, ya que su mundo giraba entorno a su mami.

—¿Y bien señora Aliena Wood, que nos puede decir de su nuevo libro? — Pregunto por primera vez la joven que tenia a lado.

Aliena volteo hacia donde estaban sus hijos y sonrió.

—Que mis queridos, Link y Aryll fueron mi inspiración más grande y que todo se lo debo a mi familia—

El chico rubio y de ojos azules que le observaba desde la tribuna le devolvió la sonrisa.

En verdad que Aliena nunca cambiaria.

Todo termino de forma rápida y ellos dos se dirigieron en donde ahora se encontraba su madre esperándolos.

—Felicidades, Aliena—Le decía el rubio abiertamente, simulando desinterés.

— ¡Mami es la mejor! — Exclamo por su parte Aryll.

La rubia le cambio de roll al chico, cargando ella a la niña ojiazul mientras que le enviaba una mirada de reproche en el proceso.

Era cierto que se llevaban bien y todo; sin embargo el no se mostraría abiertamente cariñoso y toda la cosa con ella.

— ¿Enserio creen que me fue bien? La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa. Me preocupaba no poder responder a algo—Meneo la cabeza—Pero ese es otro rollo, ¿Qué te pasa a ti Link? .Te veo mas raro de lo normal—

—Jo, no me pasa nada…. —Y volteo hacia el castillo.

La verdad es que estar en ese lugar lo hacia sentir demasiado inquieto. Recordaba todas las historias que le contaban de pequeño acerca de aquel majestuoso palacio y también del ataúd que justamente resguardaba celosamente aquella extraña cripta.

Por lo que le habían contado, el ataúd nunca pudo ser abierto ya que era protegido por una antigua ''magia'' que tenían las cadenas que lo envolvían.

Eso tenía que admitir que podía ser verdad, pues los hylians nacían predispuestos para la magia; sin embargo no creía que en el ataúd hubiera algo siquiera y aunque quisieran averiguarlo era simplemente imposible ya que no había nadie que supiera manejar esa antigua magia.

Ni siquiera el mas experimentado y capaz, que era el director del colegio al que asistía. En realidad muy pocos podían hacer conjuros básicos y Kaepora Gaebora mejor conocido como Rauru era uno de ellos.

Oh, claro. El era Link Wood, tenia 15 años y apenas iba iniciando tercero de secundaria.

Era un muchacho de complexión delgada y alta, un poco fornido sin exagerar, iba al gimnasio, pero no era un exagerado. Sus cabellos dorados cobrizos eran un poco largos y sus ojos azules con el sol se veían zarcos.

Muchas chicas en su escuela decían que el era muy ''guapo y genial'', sin embargo era solo una fachada que la verdad no le molestaba mucho llevar. Ok, de acuerdo era un mujeriego y lo admitía y vaya que había jugado con esas gatas de la secundaria.

Quien diría que tan pequeñas y bonitas, y salían tan zorras y demás palabras que prefería no decir.

También era cierto que era todo un vago, es mas estaba en una ''pandilla''. Como fuera, el y su primo Dark (extrañamente también nombrado ''Link'') eran los que encabezaban aquel grupo.

Sonrió; la verdad es que solía discutir (mucho) muy poco con su querido primo. ¿Como decirlo? Era….una rivalidad-amistad, tal vez hasta hubiera un poco de fraternidad…solo tal vez.

—Ara, dicen que los que se ríen solos de sus maldades se acuerdan—La voz de Aliena ahora la podía oír detrás de su oreja.

—En realidad no—Se giro hacia la mujer— ¿Qué quieres? —

La rubia frunció el ceño ofendida.

—¡JA! Mejor tu dime de una vez que hiciste jovencito y así el castigo será menor—Le aclaro desafiante.

—No tengo nada que decirte—Y estaba a punto de irse, si no fuera porque la mujer rubia le agarro de la muñeca— ¿Y ahora que quieres? — Le pregunto con fastidio.

—Ve por mi abrigo al castillo, el celador lo tiene-sonrió-Anda se buen niño y quizás sea mas blanda contigo—

El rubio sonrió de lado.

—¿Blanda?, je—Se giro definitivamente para empezar a andar—Claro, con tal de irme de este maldito lugar soy capaz de aventarme de un peñasco—

—¡Quiero ver que lo hagas! — Le grito la mujer a sus espaldas que también emprendió camino en la dirección contraria.

Link paro de pronto al recordar un pequeño detalle.

—¿Dónde esta el viejo ese, Aliena? —

Su madre se giro y le vio con diversión.

—Eso querido es tu trabajo saberlo—

El frunció el ceño mientras soltaba un bufido. Las mujeres en verdad eran perversas.

-/-

Ahora de nueva cuenta al igual que en la mañana recorría los pasillos de aquel castillo que se le hacia verdaderamente exasperante.

Definitivamente, aquel no era su día. Ser humillado en aquel juego de palabras con su mama de verdad que lo hacia rabiar.

¡Y para colmo no encontraba a ese maldito celador!

—Demonios... — Maldijo por lo bajo mientras entraba a lo que parecía la sala de exhibición principal.

Era bien sabido que el castillo servía como museo para dar a conocer todos los objetos ''valiosos'' e ''interesantes'' que se habían encontrado ahí desde hace siglos.

Pudo divisar una zona que era especial para los objetos realmente valiosos.

La curiosidad fue la ganadora y fue a ver.

Vio varias piezas de joyería fina; también diviso una corona o ¿tiara? ¡Lo que fuera!, solamente le llamo la atención el rubí que llevaba de adorno. Aunque cabía decir que la tiara era completamente de oro.

Los charlatanes también decían que había pertenecido a la princesa, por lo que se veía rodeada de un vidrio de protección con alarma.

También observo unos pendientes, cadenas, pulseras, collares, etc.

—_Aliena y Mei serian felices si tuvieran todo esto. Je, si perteneció de verdad a una princesa debió de ser muy coqueta-_Pensó para si-_Aunque claro por su estatus no se comportaría como una zorra, aunque lo fuera. Pero a fin de cuentas todas son iguales….bueno Aliena ya no, pero en su tiempo lo debió de haber sido.._ —

Después de ver y hacer una critica mental, vio un objeto que de verdad le llamo la atención.

Y no era nada menos que una ocarina azul con el símbolo de la trifuerza grabada en dorado, en uno de los extremos.

El instrumento en verdad que resulto hipnotizante, tanto que deseo tocarlo….

—¡Hey! ¡Aleja tus manos de ese objeto! — Un hombre de aparentes ochenta y tantos se hizo presente.

Link le miro de manera fría e indiferente.

—Tsk, viejo…—

El hombrecito le miro desaprobatoriamente.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡A mi me respetas! ¿¡Además que rayos quieres aquí!?,¡no es horario de visita! ¡Da muy mala impresión que andes por ahí toqueteando las piezas! ¿¡Que eres!? ¿¡Un ladrón!? —

—Deje de estar de histérico, ya lo siento—Sonrió burlonamente, si Dark se enteraba de que se había disculpado, lo traería de bajada todo un mes—¿De quien era la ocarina? —

—Hmp, no se sabe con certeza—Aclaro un poco mas calmado—Aunque fue rescatada de un templo que se encontraba en ruinas, junto con el ataúd. Pienso que era de alguien perteneciente a la familia real, ya que tiene esa insignia….de todas maneras, ¿Qué buscas aquí mocoso? —

Link frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre la señora Aliena quiere su abrigo de vuelta, ¿lo tienes? —

—Ha, si claro. Sígueme—

Y empezó a conducir al chico por los fríos pasillos del palacio.

Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un armario. Al lado de este se encontraba un mueble y sobre este había una foto del ataúd en todo su esplendor.

Supo que cierto día la cripta había estado abierta para el publico, pero como nunca se había interesado por la historia de el….nunca le había visto.

—¿Qué tanto miras niño? — El anciano dirigió su vista a lo que el hyliano examinaba—¿Qué nunca lo habías visto? —

—Esas cosas no me interesan— Y desvió la vista.

—Pues no lo parece—Le arrojo el abrigo marrón, que Link recibió olímpicamente—Bien, si no tienes nada bueno que hacer, ya lárgate—Agrego antes de volver a caminar mientras refunfuñaba.

Dejando solo al hylian en aquel pasillo.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a fijarse en la foto.

En cierta forma no le era tan indiferente el tema; pero era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo. Toco con delicadeza la superficie de la foto, para después sentirse confuso por sus actos y salir de ahí con el ceño fruncido.

—_Le dejare de contar historias a Aryll por un buen tiempo…_—

-/-

Llego corriendo al estacionamiento creyendo que su progenitora seria tan despiadada como para dejarle. Pero esta vez para su buena fortuna se equivoco.

Pues Aryll en ese momento corría hacia el.

—¡HERMANOOO! — Se lanzo a los brazos de este, para después levantar la cara y sonreír—Llego papa—

Y en cuanto dijo aquello, levanto el rostro hacia enfrente.

En efecto frente a el se encontraba su padre.

—Buenas tardes, Link—Le llamo con voz cálida y masculina.

También percibió a Aliena junto a el.

Su viejo, como el lo llamaba era una hombre alto, todavía mas que el.

Compartían la misma tonalidad de pelo, mientras que el color de ojos lo compartía con Aryll.

O si, el viejo, Anthony Wood.

Era alcalde de la ciudad y mano derecha del gobernador de lo que era el estado norte de Hyrule denominado ''capital'', que era la región en donde desde siempre vivían los cuatro.

—¿Y ahora que nos honra con tu presencia? — Decía con acidez y sarcasmo.

Aliena le miro con severidad.

—Link, por las diosas—

—No tranquila Aliena. El tiene razón al reprochármelo—Vio a su hijo un tanto triste—Siento no haber estado en estas semanas; pero ahora quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes—Y le sonrió con sinceridad.

Link soltó un suspiro, para luego tomar a su hermana que veía todo confundida en brazos y meterse a la limosina que los esperaba.

Dejando a los dos adultos desconcertados.

—Perdónalo. Ya sabes, esta en la edad—Resoplaba la fémina.

Anthony meneo la cabeza.

—Esta bien, esta en todo su derecho de estar enojado. No he sido muy buen padre—Se acerco a ella y trato de sonreírle—¿Tu me perdonas? —

—No hay nada que perdonar—Toco su rostro—Haz cumplido tanto como padre, como marido. Te amo, Anthony Wood y tus hijos también; a su manera pero lo hacen—

El rubio acaricio la mano de la mujer mientras sonreía.

—Gracias, Aliena. Yo también te amo—Suspiro—Espero estar haciendo lo correcto—

La mujer se acerco mas, rozando sus labios con los de su esposo.

—Lo haces—Y sin más lo beso con vehemencia y dulzura.

Anthony le correspondió de igual forma.

Detrás de todo esto, contra la ventana de la limosina polarizada estaba Aryll que veía con ojos de corazón la escena.

—¡Que romántico! —

Link le vio de reojo, al igual que la escena.

En realidad era muy raro.

—Esas cosas te deberían dar asco ¿no?, aun eres muy pequeña para el amor—Le dijo con sarcasmo a la rubia.

¡Claro que no! ¡Yo también quiero a mi prinshipe de azul como mami! — Canturreo mientras hacia puchero.

—Ey, no me de problemas a tan temprana edad—

—¡No! — Y le saco la lengua.

Ambos vieron como Aliena se subió con ellos a la limosina junto con Anthony, ambos sonreían con felicidad.

Aryll empezó a platicar con ambos, o mas bien comentándoles como la había pasado de lo lindo; mientras que el hyliano se mantenía al margen.

Todo era demasiado problemático.

-/-

Ya había caído la noche en las afueras de la ciudad en donde estaba situado aquel castillo abandonado.

Para ser más exactos en aquella cripta oscura y húmeda en donde se encontraba el elegante ataúd, este no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Hasta que una luz surgió de adentro y las cadenas que lo envolvían se rompieron. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se oyó el chirrido de la parte de arriba de el ataúd que estaba siendo levantada.

Unas finas manos eran encargadas de esto.

De la pequeña abertura que se hizo salió una pequeña lucecita azul con alas.

—Esta todo….despejado—Decía con voz chillona mientras se volvía a la abertura—Zelda, ya puedes salir—

La mano volvió a aparecer para abrir de arriba el ataúd.

— ¿Dónde demonios estamos? —

**Notas Autora:**

**¡SI LO SE!, mucha participación de OC y hasta el final no había salido Zelda; ¡pero no me maten! ¡Juro que mas adelante tendrá mayor participación!, de hecho ya tengo el borrador terminado de el segundo capitulo y créanme ella es la protagonista en el capitulo. **

**Bueno si les interesa el fic y quieren que continúe, comenten x favor!**

**Los reviews son mi motor, así que del publico depende! Recibo criticas buenas&malas!:)**

**Hasta la otra! Pushenle al botoncito! BYE-BYE! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

''**El secreto de la tumba del sueño''**

**Declaimer:** El videojuego The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, si no a la gran compañía Nintendo y a su creado Shigeru Miyamoto-sama.

**Cap.2**

''**Todo cambio''**

Una joven de cuerpo menudo fue saliendo poco a poco del ataúd, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con un poco de tensión.

— ¡El hechizo funciono princesa! ¡al parecer si estamos en otro espacio-tiempo! —Exclamaba la pequeña lucecita azul que iba de un lado a otro revoloteando energéticamente.

Tanto que a la joven le mareaba.

—Ya veo. Entonces si ya desperté es porque, pronto el poder del otro elegido por las diosas surgirá pronto —Miro al pequeño ser con una ceja alzada — ¿Soy solo yo la mareada?, tienes mucha energía. Te envidio —

— ¿A mi? No diga esas cosas princesa, no le tiene nada que envidiar a esa humilde sierva —Decía mientras al fin paraba de revolotear — ¿Desea algo en especial? —

—No —Dijo con un suspiro mientras se erguía totalmente del inmueble de madera —Si logre salir es porque el hechizo reacciono a la trifuerza, eso quiere decir que el otro elegido esta o estuvo cerca. Hay que encontrarlo —Y empezó a avanzar entre las demás criptas.

— ¡Espere! ¿Qué hay de sus cosas?, ¿la ocarina? ¿Las rupias? —

Con un sonrojo la chica volteo a encarar al hada azul.

—Su-supongo que tendré que invocarlas —Admitió avergonzada, pero con un claro tono de orgullo.

La lucecita azul se rio con diversión.

—Sera mejor tranquilizarnos y apurarnos, ¡vamos princesa! Haga su magia jjijiji —

La chica rolo los ojos y empezó a decir unas frases en un lenguaje extraño. Extendió sus manos y una bolsa se materializo frente a ella. Era una bolsita pequeña y café con un asa para colgarse.

—Ya esta —dijo con aire victorioso.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió el hada desconcertada —Esta muy pequeña ¿no? —

—No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, aquí tengo lo esencial para nuestra supervivencia —

—Hum, si tu lo dices… —

—Vámonos ya, esto debe de avanzar ya —

Y estuvieron a punto de volver a partir cuando escucharon como las raíces y algunas hojas de arboles eran partidas, al parecer pisadas de humano.

— ¿¡Pero quien demonios!? —Exclamo el anciano celador, cuando aparecía frente a ella amenazándola con, ¿un rifle? — ¡Identifícate mocosa! —Dijo esta vez con un poco de cautela.

Pues la mirada azul de la chica le veía con amenaza. Era una jovencita de 14 o 15 años, de tez blanca, muy blanca. Grandes ojos como el mar zafiro y cabellos rubios oro que le caían en cascada sin invadir su frente.

Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era su vestimenta, de un camisón blanco de algodón y con algunos grabados de color dorado. ¿Era un fantasma?...no, aquellos fulminantes ojos azules eran muy reales.

Ya no la pudo apreciar otra vez, ya que de un momento a otro desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Pero que…? —Estuvo a punto de decir otra blasfemia; sin embargo cayó al piso inconsciente antes de darse cuenta de algo.

—Inútil —Pronuncio la chica que ahora se encontraba detrás del hombre tirado en el pasto.

— ¡jijijjij! ¡Eres increíble!, no por algo eras Zelda princesa de Hyrule —

Zelda sonrió ladinamente.

—Fue un mero juego de niños —Respondió con simpleza y superioridad.

— ¡AHHH! ¡Una brujaaaa! —

El hada y Zelda voltearon a sus espaldas asombradas al encontrase con un niño no mayor d años. Se encontraba paralizado y con una mueca de terror evidente. Estaba a unos metros de distancia, escondido detrás de un fuerte roble.

—jejejej, mas carne fresca —Decía el ser azul con voz siniestra — ¿Qué le hacemos Zel? ¿Lo dejamos noqueado o lo arrojamos a los Wolfos? —

El niño soltó un gemido, mientras se hacia mas un ovillo detrás del árbol.

—Cállate Navi, no ayudas para nada —Le replico la joven con fastidio mientras trataba de acercarse al chico — Tranquilo, no le hagas caso a esa hada tonta. No te hare daño —Trato de convencerle con dulzura aparente.

— ¿Hada tonta? —Repitió una trastornada y llorosa hada —Pero…Zelda…si yo…siempre he sido fiel a ti….eres mala… —

La joven no le dio importancia al aparente estado de depresión de su ''guardiana''. Solo se dedicaba a tratar de acercarse al mocoso.

—_Diablos, esto de ser una mujer dulce no es lo mío_ —Pensó con un suspiro —Te prometo que no te hare nada, pero necesito que vengas aquí ¿entiendes? Necesito preguntarte un par de cosas, no soy una bruja te lo garantizo, es mas me llamo Zelda Hyrule —

Aquello pareció haber despertado la curiosidad del pequeño.

— ¿Hyrule? ¿Cómo el país? —

—Si, antes mi familia lo gobernaba y por eso necesito arreglar pendientes con el actual gobernante. ¿Tú sabes quien es? —

— ¿El actual..?, bueno yo no se mucho…pero esta mañana vino el alcalde creo que el es el que mas poder tiene —

—Ya veo, ¿sabes como se llama? —

—Anthony…creo, pero vino con su esposa e hijos —

— ¿Y…sabes donde encontrarlo? —

—En la capital —dijo ya menos temeroso mientras daba un paso al frente, deshaciéndose de la protección del árbol —Es el estado mas poderoso de Hyrule, esta por allá —Señalo al oeste —Es una ciudad muy grande, solo he ido una vez…..queda como a veinte kilómetros en coche —

— ¿Coche? —

—O puedes ir en autobús, da lo mismo ¡yo te llevo a la parada, ricitos de oro! —Y con ya mucha más confianza de la necesaria, le agarro de la mano mientras corría arrastrándola hacia los jardines del castillo.

—¡No tan rápido niño! —Decía a duras penas. Luego volteo a ver al hada que todavía yacía en estado de depresión — ¡Ey , Navi! ¡Nos vamos! —

—Zelda….mala… ¿eh? ¡Princesa no me deje! —Y salió volando a gran rapidez tratando de alcanzar al par de hylianos.

Ahora el cementerio estaba solo, o eso se pensaba ya que un par de ojos azul marino les observaba a la lejanía en la comodidad que una rama de árbol podía ofrecer.

—_Muy pronto…se reunirán los elegidos por las diosas_ —Pensó el misterioso ser mientras veía ahora el cielo estrellado —La elegida por Nayru y el elegido por Farore…esto será mas divertido de lo que esperaba, hoo, hoo —

-/-

Por otro lado, quince minutos después Zelda y Navi ya estaban fueras del castillo. No sabían como habían avanzado tan rápido o como el chiquillo se las ingenio para arrastrar a Zelda tan rápido.

Ahora caminaban por un solitario sendero, que parecía algo magullado por lo que había dicho el chiquillo se llamaban autos.

— ¿Y se puede saber a donde rayos nos llevas mocoso? —Expreso el hada con algo de irritación y desesperación — ¡Solo nos haces perder el tiempo! —

—Humm —El niño se paro de repente y fijo la vista en el ser azul —Oye... ¿Porque la luciérnaga habla? —

¿¡Luciérnaga!? , aquello había agotado la paciencia del hada.

— ¡No soy una luciérnaga! ¡Soy una Hada! —Se giro con violencia y con velocidad se posiciono delante de el rostro de la hyliana — ¡Zelda, arrojemos a este niño a lo wolfos! —

La rubia le vio con seriedad.

—Cállate —Soplo haciendo que el hada retrocediera —Y no seas tan simplona, soy una princesa deberías de hablarme como tal —Dijo con aburrimiento mientras seguía avanzando con el niño agarrado de la mano.

—Mooo, yo se que no te importan esas cosas —Seguía parloteando mientras alcanzaba a los hylianos —Aunque eres muy mala cuando te lo propones jijijijij —

La chica frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada en todo el camino.

Iba pensando en los planes que tenia, quizás no lo demostrara pero una parte de ella estaba asustada. El aire, los arboles, el entorno …no era como el Hyrule que ella conocía.

Pero era natural ¿no?, estar asustada…osea no estaba en su reino estaba en otra época muy distante a la suya. Pero por el bien de Navi no debía de perder los nervios, se suponía que Navi era su ''guardiana'' pero ella mas que nadie sabia que era una fachada. Vio de reojo al hada.

No. Dijera lo que dijera algunas veces, Navi había sido su única amiga en el mundo.

Pero meneo la cabeza tratando de no recordar aquella amarga niñez encerrada en el frio castillo de piedra, que era llamado ''hogar'' por ella.

Hogar…si había sido su hogar, pero era algo mucho mas superficial que una casa en la que viviesen una pequeña familia. Familia…otra palabra desconocida para ella.

Pero dejo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban al final del sendero en donde ahora se podía ver un sendero mucho mas ancho que parecía larguísimo. Le llamo la atención que fuera de un negro profundo con algunas líneas verticales de color amarillo.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa negra? —El hada le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

—Una autopista, por aquí pasa el camión. Solo cuesta cinco rupias ricitos de oro —Le informo el chico a Zelda.

— ¿Por qué me llamas de esa manera? —

—Bueno, no tienes ricitos pero tu cabellos es del color del oro —sonrió —Además eres muy bonita chica. Bueno ¡ahí viene el camión! ¡Subanse y llegaran a la capital! —

Zelda se quedo pasmada; sin embargo sintió como el niño le empujaba hacia la cosa no identificada. No supo como pero con Navi ya se encontraba dentro del ''camión''.

El niño desde afuera le sonreía y le hacia un ademan con la mano, despidiéndose de ella.

Nunca….nunca alguien había sido tan bueno con ella. Tampoco nunca había conocido a persona mas pura y sin ninguna doble intensión con ella.

Pero dejo de pensar cuando un hylian de mediana edad le hablaba.

—Señorita, son cinco rupias —

La joven le vio y por inercia se acomodo en uno de aquellos extraños asientos, que llenaban ese carruaje de acero. Luego saco dinero y se lo tendió al hylian que al parecer manejaba esa cosa.

Despues solo perdió su mirada en una ventana que estaba junto a ella.

Navi noto este cambio, por lo que trato de animar a la chica que enrealidad estaba muy desconcertada.

—Bien, ahora nuestro objetivo esta mas cerca princesa. Conseguiremos que el reino vuelva a estar en sus manos ¿lo sabe? —

—Si…lose. Cueste lo que cueste…. —

Y era la verdad, conseguiría tener devuelta su reino….no le importaba para nada…los sacrificios de por medio…

**Y termino el segundo capitulo, fue un fin de semana difícil pero al final pude subir n.n**

**Gracias a la generala y a nad por dejar sus reviews, y espero subir pronto el tercero. Siendo sincera este fue corto lo admito, pero la inspiración llega y se va.**

**Bueno, hasta el siguiente cap ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

''**El secreto de la tumba del sueño''**

**Declaimer:** El videojuego The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, si no a la gran compañía Nintendo y a su creado Shigeru Miyamoto-sama.

**Cap.3**

''**Sin salida''**

Había sido un trayecto corto de la salida de las ruinas del castillo hacia la Capital y Zelda, junto con Navi veían atravez de las ventanas del ''autobús'' asombradas ante las luces que iluminaban la negrura de la noche.

El conjunto de luces brillantes debía de ser la gran ciudad de la que el niño del cementerio hablaba.

—Es…asombroso—Pronuncio el hada en un susurro.

La joven rubia asintió. Pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al saber que, el reino que tanto observaba detrás de los vitrales del castillo…no era aquel lugar tan superficial.

—Pronto llegaremos a la terminal—Hablo por primera ves el conductor que veía a la rubia somnolienta, por el retrovisor— ¿Quiere que pida un taxi para que la lleve a su casa? —

— ¿Otro medio de transporte?, no gracias—Dijo con suficiencia—Aunque, ¿me podría decir donde esta la casa del alcalde de la ciudad? —

—No sabría decir—Respondió el chofer extrañado, pero no se dijo nada más.

Al final llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde el camión atravesó el corazón de la ciudad a gran velocidad hasta llegar a una estación que por la hora que marcaba el reloj que adornaba una pared, se podría decir que no había ni un alma en ese lugar.

Zelda supo que era hora de bajarse de aquel medio de transporte tan raro, y empezó a bajar las escaleras con su rapidez y elegancia usual; sin embargo se desconcertó al instante al ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta y saber que, parado frente a ella.

— ¿Princesa Zelda? —Pregunto el hombre con tono grave y con cierto aire formal.

— ¿Quién es? —Susurro Navi cerca del oído de la chica.

Pero la chica no supo que responder ya que francamente ella tampoco lo sabia. Aun asi asintió ante la anterior pregunta del señor.

—Vaya, he estado esperando su despertar por mucho tiempo, sígame por favor—Y le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba de la pista de los autobuses.

— ¿¡Pero quien se cree!? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocemos! —Chillo el hada mientras salía de su escondite—Eh…. ¿Princesa? —Pregunto desconcertada al ver como la joven iba detrás de aquel extraño hombre de forma obediente— ¡No me deje! —

La verdad era que Zelda no conocía a ese tipo de ningún lado, pero algo en su aura hacia que se sintiera reconfortada, libre de amenazas. Además que le había llamado por su nombre, sin hacer a un lado el hecho del ''princesa''.

Al final hada e hyliana le siguieron hasta la entrada de la estación de autobuses, en donde el hombre paro para luego girarse hacia ellas.

— ¿Gusta un chocolate caliente? —Pregunto mientras le ofrecía un vaso con el llameante líquido dentro.

— ¡Ehhhh! ¿¡De donde lo saco!? —Volvió a exclamar el hada a la que de seguro aquel día le daría un infarto.

El hombre de cabellos blancos ni se inmuto, al igual que Zelda que al final tomo el vaso con naturalidad.

—Usted practica magia—Hablo al fin la ojiazul.

—Pero no se me da también como dicen que se le da, a usted princesa—

—Palabras ciertas, pero de todas formas…—La chica avanzo hasta sentarse en un sillón rojo vino— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Inquirió mientras volvía a hacer contacto visual con el señor.

El hylian soltó una risotada.

—Cierto era lo que decía que usted no es muy humilde que digamos, jajajaj—Se llevo una mano a la boca—Bueno es una larga historia, pero primero para empezar—Sonrió—Me llamo Rauru—E hizo una reverencia—Soy la reencarnación del Sabio de la Luz—

Aquello si que sorprendió a la chica.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Usted es la reencarnación del Sabio de la Luz? —Pregunto de forma rápida y algo alterada.

—Primero que nada debe calmarse y tratar de digerir, TODO lo que ha pasado—

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesito la joven para, bajar la mira y cerrar los ojos por unos minutos. Navi vio preocupada a su princesa.

— ¿Zelda?, ¿estas bien? —

La rubia volvió a erguir el rostro para abrir sus ojos que ahora veían a Rauru con firmeza.

—Destruyeron mi reino y yo no pude hacer nada, por eso con ayuda de La sabia de las Sombras hice un conjuro que me enviara al futuro, en donde tengo de misión detener a las fuerzas malignas que amenazaron con destruir el Hyrule que mis pies pisan. Ahora estoy como a unos cientos de años alejada de mi tiempo, y debo de empezar desde cero con el propósito de encontrar a los demás sabios y destruir a ese bastardo…—Sonrió de lado con arrogancia—Puedo con eso, no se preocupe por esas cosas….Rauru—

—Sin formalidades por favor, yo solo soy un humilde siervo de las diosas, aunque su determinación es impresionante—Le vio con ternura—Pero...Mucho me temo que su capacidad de aguante, es casi nula—

Zelda no supo a que se refería, hasta que sintió como un espasmo invadía su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara los ojos sintiéndose débil y sin control de su cuerpo.

— ¡Zelda! —Exclamo Navi, al ver como la chica se desmayaba.

Sin embargo un retazo de sombra la detuvo antes de que cayera al frio suelo. La sombra se transformo para mostrar a una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos grises, orejas largas y mirada carmesí atrapara con sus brazos, el menudo cuerpo de Zelda.

—Han despertado antes de lo previsto—Le hablo Rauru a la nueva acompañante.

La sheikah alzo la vista mientras sonreía.

—Eso parece—Pronuncio con voz sombría—Ahora va el chico—

El hada azul veía a la mujer no creyéndolo.

—I-Impa... —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-/-

Estaba en aquella mansión el la que vivía ella, sin embargo el tío de ella, había pedido hablar con el y ahora se encontraba en el despacho de este, esperando hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Me alegra que aceptaras venir a verme—

—Mei, primero me dijo que viniera luego que me mandaste a llamar. ¿Qué sucede Nohansen? —Dijo con impaciencia—Debe de ser algo importante para que me sacaras de la cama a media noche—

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, los dos sabemos que no te encontrabas en la cama. ¿Qué cosas hacías con Dark Link esta noche? ¿Pintando las paredes de nuevo? ¿Bebiendo en una fiesta? —

—Con todo el respeto señor, eso no le importa—Dijo con impaciencia e irritación— ¿Qué? ¿No me dirá para que me mando a llamar? —

—Eres un impaciente y esa actitud no nos ayudara para nada—Suspiro—Esperaba un poco mas de cooperación por tu parte, pero veo que es imposible—

— ¿Cooperación? ¿De que estas hablando? —

—Humm—Meneo la cabeza—Olvídalo, pero necesito que vengas mañana en la noche para una cena que se hará—

— ¿Una cena? ¿Es enserio? ¿¡Por eso me llamaste!? —Exclamo exasperado— ¡Mei me lo podría haber dicho! ¡O le podrías haber llamado por teléfono a Anthony o a Aliena! —

—Chico que mala costumbre tienes por llamar de esa forma a tus padres, aunque la verdad es que Mei ni tus padres están invitados a esto. Digamos que es un evento privado, pues te quiero presentar a una persona que seguro te encantara—

— ¿De que demonios hablas Nohansen?, esta bien que seas el gobernador de la capital algo increíble….pero…. —

—No me tires a loco Link. Y lo digo enserio te necesito mañana a las ocho de la noche sin falta—

—Por lo que veo no aceptaras un no por respuesta—

—Exacto, tu presencia es obligatoria tenemos temas que discutir—

— ¿Si sabes que no me importa en absoluto nada de política y toda esa mierda? —

Nohansen frunció el ceño.

—La cena no tratara de eso, te lo aseguro. Bueno ya lo veras mañana—

— ¿Entonces puedo retirarme ya? —Pregunto Link claramente hastiado.

—Si… ¡pero antes! —Le dijo mientras veía a Link dispuesto a irse—Llega lo mas temprano posible, a las ocho en punto ¿oíste? —

—Si, si ¿algo mas? —

—No le digas nada a tus padres ni mucho menos a Mei—

El rubio frunció el ceño y se giro a ver al hylian extrañado.

—Es tu sobrina, casi tu hija ¿no la incluirás en esto? —

—Eso no me lo puedo permitir. Mei esta fuera de todo esto ¿entiendes?, ella no debe saber nada de nada…. No le incumbe en absoluto—Parloteo con voz notablemente tensa.

—Entiendo, bueno—Levanto la mano y atravesó el umbral.

— ¡Ah! ¡Y también te aconsejo que hables más educadamente frente a ella! —Grito Nohansen a sus espaldas.

El rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar acerca de ello, pero se encontró ya con la puerta cerrada, sin más soltó un bufido y siguió atravesando los pasillos de la mansión residencial del gobernador. La noche estaba un poco húmeda y no sabia el porque había tenido una sensación muy rara en su estomago desde que había abandonado las ruinas de el castillo en la mañana.

Maldijo por lo bajo, recordando que se había prometido a si mismo no volver a preocuparse por aquellas cosas sin importancia. Estaba dispuesto a irse de inmediato para ver si todavía alcanzaba a Dark y a los chicos en la casa de Midna. Pero oyó un soplido por la esquina de uno de los pasillos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco mientras miraba a los lados, hasta llegar frente a una joven morena que le sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Qué demonios quería el viejo? —

—Joder—Respondió con voz ronca y notablemente hastiada.

La hylian soltó unas risillas mientras que se abrazaba al chico.

Mei era una chica alta, corto cabello hasta la oreja de un lado y del otro era un poco más largo hasta un poco debajo de la barbilla. Poseía un par de ojos color miel y era de tez un poco bronceada. Era una chica muy hermosa con un aire exótico y lleno de confianza.

A Link le gustaba su personalidad tan parecida a la suya, tan rebelde y llena de simpatía. Quizás por eso la había hecho su novia de entre todas las demás que se morían por el.

Le correspondió al abrazo apretándola contra si, mientras que ella alzaba el rostro recibiendo una rápida caricia en los labios.

—Hablando en serio, ¿Qué te dijo mi tío? —Pregunto en un ronroneo en la oreja del chico.

—Ya te dije que nada importante, solo sus sermones habituales—Rolo los ojos—Nada mas deberías de ver como se parece a Anthony—

—Mmm, ¿enserio? ¿Para eso te saco de la fiesta de Midna a esta hora? —Pregunto no muy convencida, mientras seguía colgando del cuello del rubio.

—Ya sabes que esta medio loco—Le espeto tratando de cortar con el tema.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto por lo que solo asintió.

No era que Link no quisiera decirle a Mei, pero sentía que debía de confiar en Nohansen. Si no quería meter a la hyliana en aquello pues a el le daba igual.

—Y ¿volverás a la fiesta de Midna? —

—Pensaba ir en este momento, hasta que me secuestraste—Dijo en tono pícaro mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Oye Link, ¡espera! ¡Quiero ir a la fiesta sin marcas en mi cuello! —Le decía entre risillas.

El chico alzo el rostro solo para volver a besar a la chica por unos minutos, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

—Bien, entonces vamos—Dijo de repente con una sonrisa, mientras la jalaba atravesando con rapidez los pasillos hasta la planta baja.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella sensación, aun más cuando sintió el frio aire de la noche advirtiéndole que muchas cosas le esperaban por delante.

''_Que Farore este de tu lado''_. Oyó como le decía el viento mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Meneo la cabeza, ojala no se estuviera volviendo loco.

Nohansen solo observo desde la ventana de su despacho.

—Diosas, ¿Cómo lo ira a tomar este chico tan vago? —

—No tiene mas opción que aceptarlo sin mas y ya sabes que en cualquier podemos recurrir a ciertos métodos para que coopere—Le respondió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—Pero no digas eso Nabooru, yo conozco muy bien a Link y se que es mejor de lo que aparenta. Además ¡ya quiero ver la cara que pone al ver a nuestra princesa! —Protesto una segunda voz femenina solo que con un tono más aniñado y dulce que el primero.

Nabooru solamente bufo.

—No hay que confiarnos con esa bobería del ''Amor a primera vista'', de hecho esos dos en este momento son tan opuestos que apuesto a que se trataran de matar en cuanto crucen palabras—

—Pero…..—Se lamento la pequeña que estaba junto a Nohansen es ese momento—Seria tan triste…. —

—Tranquila Saria, yo también tengo la esperanza de que algo pase—Pronuncio el hombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la infante.

— ¡Si señor! —Exclamo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

La gerudo solo negó con resignación mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien que hacemos ahora? —Inquirió otra nueva voz, pero esta vez era una masculina y profunda no parecía humana.

Un rayo ilumino el cuarto mostrando ahora seis siluetas detrás de Nohansen que seguía viendo tras la ventana.

—Esperar….no podemos hacer mas, por ahora dispérsense y sigan como van. Ya mañana veremos que arreglamos, retírense—

— ¡Si majestad! —Corearon las figuras mientras desaparecían en un parpadeo.

Excepto una que se acerco a Nohansen.

— ¿Cómo esta ella Impa? —

Le pregunto a la sheikah que ahora ocupaba el espacio que dejo Saria.

—Se encuentra en el cuarto que ya teníamos preparado, la señora Ariana esta con ella ahora mismo—

— ¿Sigue dormida? —

—Si señor, al parecer el cambio de espacio-tiempo al final le afecto. Pero supongo que estará como nueva en la mañana—

—Bien, nos vemos en la mañana—

—Si, con su permiso mi rey— Y abandono la sala hundiéndose en las sombras.

Nohansen dejo que una sonrisilla se le escapara. Al fin había llegado el momento.

**¡Y la inspiración llego porque llego! Jejej, gracias por los reviews y me alegra que allá gustado el capitulo anterior. Bueno intentare actualizar cada semana, bueno sin mas les dejo ¡por favor comenten para saber si gusto!**

**Besos, Showwiie-23**


	4. Chapter 4

''**El secreto de la tumba del sueño''**

**Declaimer:** El videojuego The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, si no a la gran compañía Nintendo y a su creado Shigeru Miyamoto-sama.

**Cap.4**

''**No me lo creo''**

Pero que cansancio sentía la heredera al trono cuando despertó por la mañana en aquel cuarto de hotel en que había estado durmiendo. Ahora la joven se encontraba desayunando, junto a la mujer sheikah que se le había presentado en cuanto abrió los ojos.

Navi y ella le miraban recelosas, y mas la ultima ya que esa mujer tenia un algo que se le hacia conocido. Dejo de comer para ver con intensidad a la mujer.

Impa sonrió con un poco de desconcierto, ante la profunda mirada de la rubia.

— ¿Sucede algo majestad? —Pregunto con voz cálida y serena.

Zelda miro recelosa la distancia que les separaba, para después fijar sus orbes azules en los escarlatas de Impa.

—Usted es la reencarnación de La sabia de las Sombras—Comento o afirmo más bien.

—Así es, ¿ocurre algo con eso? —

—Si, ¿Por qué me ha traído a este lugar? —

—Bueno no creo que le hubiera gustado dormir en las calles de la ciudad, ¿o si? —Dijo con ironía.

—Veo que el sentido del humor esta muy bien desarrollado en los sabios, ¿no? —Pronuncio con acidez y cierta molestia en sus facciones—No me gusta su forma de hacer las cosas, están muy a la ligera con todo esto—

— ¿Y me podría decir que es ''todo esto''? —

La chica le miro fulminante.

—Estoy segura que usted y el Sabio de la Luz saben cual es mi situación y lo que me trajo hasta aqui—

—Estamos al tanto de las fuerzas oscuras que en antaño trataron de destruir Hyrule, y por mis recuerdos estoy al tanto de algunas cosas que sucedieron en el castillo—Sonrió con ironía—Como el conjuro que usted empleo con mi ayuda—

—Entonces es como lo pensaba, la misma alma de aquel ser reside en usted—

—Si, aunque ''viviendo'' todo aquello nunca me entere de sus intenciones en este tiempo—

Zelda frunció el ceño viendo a la sheikah como si no le estuviera hablando enserio. En realidad no le agradaba mucho la actitud de las personas de aquel tiempo y mucho menos del tal Rauru y de la mujer que tenia enfrente.

—Usted fue la que me dijo que Ganondorf iba a reencarnar en este tiempo, que yo lo tenia que detener para que no destrozara el futuro—Se levanto y golpeo la mesa con su palma—No juegue conmigo—Esto ultimo lo pronuncio en un tono ronca y un tanto amenazante.

Navi solo veía como espectadora a la hyliana y a aquella extraña mujer, ya que la verdad le daba bastante miedo tener que meterse en una riña en la que Zelda ya había perdido un poco sus estribos; la verdad admiraba realmente a Impa al ver su rostro tan impasible a pesar de estar recibiendo una atemorizante mirada fulminante de la rubia.

—Oh, no yo nunca me atrevería a ''jugar'' con usted, en realidad soy aun mas seria que Rauru y los demás sabios pero creo que no entendió mi punto—

Navi ya estaba a punto de salirse volando por la ventana a toda velocidad, que valor al decir que Zelda, ZELDA NO HABIA ENTENDIDO ALGO.

—No soy una niñata para que me hable así—Volvió a decir la ojiazul de forma ronca e irritada—Dígame su punto—

—No quiero decir las misiones que le fueron encargadas, me refiero a lo que USTED quiere hacer, ¿Qué busca aquí princesa Zelda? —

La chica sonrió ante eso, sonrió triunfal y con superioridad.

—Planeo recuperar el puesto que me fue usurpado y llevar a Hyrule a ser lo que fue en antaño—Contesto con decisión y seriedad en sus ojos.

—Eso….no es posible—

— ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿Qué acaso los Sabios no están de mi lado? —

—La cuestión no es si este o no de su lado, si no que eso es imposible. En el Hyrule actual ya hay un regimiento con el que todos estamos satisfechos, usted no puede llegar así como así y proclamarse la líder del país—

Navi oía perpleja las palabras de la sheikah, para luego pasar su mirada a el impávido rostro de la ojiazul.

Hubo un extenso silencio por unos segundos, en donde ahora el rostro de Zelda se encontraba sombrío y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—Veo que usted no lo entiende—Susurro en tono gélido e irritado.

—Quizás en este momento no, pero quizás con el tiempo lo haga—Se levanto de su asiento para posarse frente a la joven—Los sabios solo buscamos su bienestar ya que en efecto como una vez llegue a predicarle, las fuerzas malignas han encontrado su apogeo en esta época…..aun no son consientes de esto ya que han reencarnado al igual que nosotros pero llegara el momento en el que vuelvan a tratar de llenar este mundo de oscuridad; por eso es que usted esta aquí Princesa—

—No—Replico con determinación mientras miraba retadora a Impa—No solo estoy aquí por eso—Evadió el cuerpo de la peli plateado para caminar con paso firme hacia la puerta—Si ustedes no entienden no es mi problema—Y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento solo quedaron Impa de pie con su rostro melancólico junto con el hada que levitaba a lado suyo.

La mujer suspiro con pesar.

—Dile que tiene que estar aquí en la tarde, Rauru nos guiara hacia una reunión importante—Le ordeno al hada mientras se dirigía a una habitación continua.

—Esteeee, ¿reunión importante? —Pregunto el hada extrañada.

—Solo dile eso—Y entro al cuarto con un aura maligna envolviéndola.

El hada sudo frio, mientras que veía con nerviosismo la puerta de madera.

—Diosas, ¿Por qué todos se desquitan conmigo? Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Zelda sea una tirana U.U—Y sin más trato de seguir el rastro de la rubia.

-/-

Ahora la joven hyliana recorría las calles de la actual Hyrule ante la mirada expectante de todos con los que se cruzaba.

La razón era que aun seguía llevando aquel largo camisón blanco con el que despertó. A ella no le interesaban en absoluto las miradas de los demás, ya pesar de oír algunas burlas hacia su persona solo bastaba fulminarlos con aquella mirada amenazadora que ella poseía.

Sonreía al ver como las personas se quedaban intimidadas ante la gélida mirada, aquello le agradaba de sobre manera pues siempre había impuesto su voluntad y obtenía el poder de _todo _y _todos_ los que le rodeaban. Aunque la verdad toda aquella fachada ya le tenia bastante agotada.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un extenso parque en donde había juegos y niños corriendo de un lado para otro, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no solo eran niños hylians los que correteaban por el verde pasto, si no también niños zora, goron e incluso humanos.

Los observo por un buen rato mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas bancas del parque.

Debía admitir que esos niños le daban algo de celos, pues ella en su infancia nunca pudo tener mucho contacto con personas de su edad y mucho menos con zoras, gorons o humanos. La verdad era que ella antes no era así de ''tirana'' como decía Navi.

Ella en realidad había sido una niña encantadora y alegre, pero aquello se había desvanecido cuando perdió a sus padres a la edad de 6 años. Desde ese momento había levantado una gran muralla de hielo que le alejaba de las demás personas; pero claro la única capaz de poder atravesarla fue esa hada parlanchina que conoció el mismo año que murieron sus padres.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo pero los chillidos animados de los niños le sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

Vio con extrañeza como un grupo de jóvenes de tal vez su misma edad se acercaban hacia los infantes.

Un hylian pelinegro fue el primero en hablar.

—Oigan mocosos, ¿Por qué no mejor se van a jugar a otra parte del parque? Mis amigos y yo hemos elegido esta zona—

Un niñito castaño dio un chillido.

— ¡Nosotros llegamos primero Dark! —Se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero— ¡Solo te aprovechas porque eres más alto que nosotros! —

—Guau que gran razonamiento, pero tienes razón así que largo—Dijo amenazante.

— ¡Peroooo! —Rezongo un humano de cabellos rojizos.

Al instante otro mayor se alzo junto al llamado Dark.

Los niños atemorizados ante aquel chico se fueron pero aun parloteando con desanimo.

Zelda alzo una ceja mientras analizaba al grupo de mayores que ahora se encontraban riendo mientras sacaban de sus chaquetas, algunas botellas de cerveza y algunas cajetillas de cigarro.

El pelinegro era alto y flaco aunque un tanto fornido, era de tez pálida y poseía un par de ojos escarlata. Cosa que sorprendió a la heredera ya que según ella solo los sheikah poseían ese color de ojos, jamás pensó ver a un hylian con esas características.

El otro hylian que intimido a los niños, era alto más que Dark y tenía una musculatura mayor. Era de cabellos rubios pero de un color tan pálido que le llegaba al blanco. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristal, eran pequeños pero muy atemorizantes.

Había otros dos hylianos, uno era de cabellos negros cenizos y energéticos ojos color miel. El otro llamo la atención de la chica ya que un aura extraña le rodeaba. El chico tenia las mismas características que ella, cabellos rubios solo que este de un color mas opaco y sus ojos eran de un azul claro.

El chic le intrigo, pero le intrigo mas el zora que les acompañaba junto con el que parecía un kokiri.

El zora era como todos los ''machos'' como decía Zelda de su especie, solo que con sus características propias. El kokiri tenía apariencia de tener unos 12 o 13 años, pero la verdad era que ¡a saber cuan viejo era de verdad!, era rubio y poseía un par de ojos oxidianas, a lado suyo revoloteaba una pequeña hada de color dorado.

Todos empezaron a armar un escándalo, llevando una grabadora y poniendo la música a todo volumen.

Zelda soltó un suspiro dándose cuenta que aquel lugar ya no era una buena opción para buscar algo de paz. Se levanto de la banca e inicio su caminata con paso lento mientras miraba el piso metida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿¡Que acaso dormiste en el parque dulzura!? —Oyó el grito burlesco y altanero del llamado Dark, que ahora se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Volteo hacia donde estaba el grupo y le fulmino con la mirada. Con una sonrisa sacarrona el pelinegro se acerco mas a ella posándosele en frente deteniendo su caminata.

—La verdad es que para estar en pijama te vez muy bien, preciosa—Le toco una mejilla de forma provocativa— ¿No te apetece pasar un buen rato conmigo? —Y alzo una botella de cerveza que tenia en la otra mano.

Aquello era demasiado patético para la chica por lo que con un manotazo alejo la mano de su rostro, y con otro hizo que el tipo dejara caer el envase de vidrio derramando todo el líquido en el piso.

—No me interesa estar con alguien tan patético y estúpido como tu—Pronuncio con superioridad, para luego pasarlo de largo.

Todos los demás soltaron una carcajada al ver al playboy de Dark humillado. Excepto Link que frunció el ceño al ver a la chica.

Nunca la había visto en su vida, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de ella.

Como si la humillación no fuera suficiente (xD) el ojiescarlata la jalo de la muñeca para tenerla de frente a el.

— ¡A mi nadie me rechaza, corazón! —Con un ágil movimiento la encarcelo contra una pared de roca que había por ahí—Al menos dame la oportunidad de divertirnos—

Zelda le vio con un tanto de irritación; pero tan solo le regalo una mirada monótona y seria.

—No te me acerques mas idiota—Y con un fuerte golpe de manos aparto a Dark de su frente para tratar de avanzar lejos de ahí.

—¡UUUHHHH! —Exclamaron los integrantes de la ''banda'' que veían la escena divertidos, excepto Link que veía curioso a la chica.

Se acerco hacia la chica que seguía su camino. Le toco el hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunto mordaz mientras que con una agitación quitaba la mano del hylian de su hombro— ¿Qué no entienden que me dejen en paz? —Volvió a preguntar mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y hacia verdadera cara de molestia.

—Uy, tranquila a mi no me interesan las ''pecho-plano''—Sonrió con burla—Solo quería saber quien era la ''señorita'', antipática pecho-plano—

Unas rayas rojizas aparecieron casi imperceptiblemente el mas mejillas de la joven, al oír el ''simpatiquísimo'' apodo con el que le llamo; sin embargo se alejo de el indiferente.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, niñito oxigenado—Le replico de forma acida y hostil.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!? —Exclamo con enojo y sorpresa.

—No me gusta decir dos veces las cosas, retrasado—

Mientras decía aquello escucho como los ''amigos'' de Link partían en grandes carcajadas. Hasta, Dark que había sido previamente humillado estallaba en carcajadas.

La rubia con rostro monótono se alejo de una vez por todas de aquellos tipos tan idiotas, dejando al niñito oxigenado echando humo.

Link apretó sus puños enardecido. Mientras veía a lo lejos a la joven.

— _¿¡Como se atreve esa maldita tabla de planchar!?_ —Dejo de verla para soltar un gruñido—Espero no volverla a ver…. —

-/-

— ¿¡Ven, ven!? ¡Yo sabia que juntar a esos dos iba a ser difícil! ¡Si ni siquiera se conocen y ya se han peleado! —

—jejeje, eso es por que los dos tienen un carácter difícil, pero créeme Nabooru cuando te digo que Link le hablo por algo—

—Oh, pues yo no se; pero con solo imaginarme que tendré que aguantar las riñas de esos dos…..se me quitan las ganas de ser una Sabia—Alzo una ceja—Además, a ti antes de te gustaba Link ¿o me equivoco pequeña Saria? ¿Por qué eres ahora tan devota a la relación de esos dos?—Pregunto la gerudo de manera picara y con algo de curiosidad.

—B-Bueno…eso fue hace mucho tiempo…además…Link es mi mejor amigo—Sonrió con calidez—Siempre lo ha sido, además el era muy feliz…por eso…—

—Ya, ya deja de hablar del pasado o me echare a llorar como una vil colegiala—Suspiro mientras sonreía de manera torcida—Mejor vamos a ver una peli—

— ¿Pero no crees que Rauru se enoje de que estemos usando sus cosas sin permiso? —

Nabooru se lo pensó un poco.

— ¡Naaa!, ese viejo esta ocupado en otras cosas—Y sonrió de forma despreocupada mientras ponía cara de niña pequeña y empezaba a mirar por la bola de cristal.

Saria sudo frio, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno…—Y empezó a mirar junto a la gerudo.

-/-

Mientras Zelda seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, sumida en sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el aura tan extraña que sintió al ver a aquel chico rubio, y mas el reconocimiento que había hecho su mente al mirarlo. No sabia el porque ya que ella nunca lo había visto en la vida, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a un chico como el en su tiempo.

Pero de pronto para al sentir como una débil gota de lluvia chocaba contra su nariz.

— _¿Lluvia?_ —Pensó extrañada, ya que hace un rato que había estado soleado.

Miro hacia el cielo que empezaba a nublarse hasta obtener un color muy opaco color gris. Se le hizo raro pero descarto la idea ella tenia la ocarina del tiempo y esta era la única que con sus melodías podían causar alguna cosa así.

Empezó a reanudar su marcha sin importarle que la lluvia que ya había empezado le mojara sus ropas. La verdad en ese momento no tenia ganas de correr o de buscar refugio alguno.

—¡Princesaaaaa! —

Reacciono ante aquel chillido, viendo como el hada azul volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

—Navi…. —Pronuncio extrañada.

El hada freno cuando ya estaba frente a ella.

— ¡Al fin la encuentro! ¡Impa me mando a decirte que te quiere en el hotel en la tarde…ósea ahora mismo! —

— ¿Por qué debería...? —

—Según ella el Sabio de la Luz ira para llevarnos a una reunión importante—

—Pero…—La chica empezó a temblar al sentir la ventisca de aire que acompañaba a la lluvia.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras intentaba completar un hechizo de tele transportación. Sin embargo un largo coche de color negro se acerco a la acera en donde estaban ella y la hada.

Ambas miraban extrañadas, pero al instante Impa se bajo con semblante preocupado mientras que con una toalla envolvía a la rubia.

—Pero mírese esta empapada—Miro al hada con una ceja alzada—Eres muy lenta hada—

—¿¡EHHH!? ¡No es mi culpa que Zelda estuviera de vaga y por eso no pudiera encontrarla! —Chillo mientras trataba de defenderse.

La rubia fulmino con la mirada a Navi.

—Bueno eso no importa, mejor entren al auto o se van a enfermar—

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto la ojiazul desconfiada.

—A la mansión Harkinian—

-/-

Ahora ya bañada y cambiada a un vestido más elegante, Zelda ahora se encontraba sentada en una gran mesa que ocupaba cierto espacio dentro del comedor de aquella gran mansión.

Sus únicos acompañantes eran Impa, Navi y Rauru que con vestimenta sacerdotal de color castaño había echo acto de presencia.

También Impa había cambiado su vestimenta a una con el emblema sheikah y algo apretado.

— ¿Al menos me podrían decir de que trata esta reunión? —Dijo ya con voz exigente y algo enfurruñada.

—Es una reunión privada entre los sabios y…unas personas muy especiales—

—Oh, así que al fin los legendarios sabios harán acto de presencia…—Canturreo Navi divertida.

Zelda opinaba lo mismo, ella solo había conocido a la antigua Sabia de las Sombras, la cual era muy opuesta a Impa. Bueno la verdad era que no tenia forma humanoide era mas como una presencia divina….nunca se espero ver a su reencarnación como una sheikah.

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio en el que Zelda enviaba miradas furtivas a Rauru y a Impa que solamente miraban a otros lados haciéndose los desentendidos.

Ante aquello el hada sudo frio.

—_Por mas que Zelda quiera pelea no la obtendrá…..ellos son muy raros…_—Y suspiro tratando de apaciguar el tenso ambiente.

Aquello se destruyo completamente al oír un fuerte portazo y varias pisadas que se dirigían hacia el comedor. También se oía un constante parloteo.

—¡YAA LLEGAMOOOOS! nOn —Grito una voz melosa a la vez que se abría la puerta de portazo.

Todos sudaron frio al ver a una zora que era la que había gritado mientras hacia una pose sexy, mientras soltaba varias risitas. Luego se movió paseándose por todo el lugar como si fuera su casa (7.7).

—¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! —Volvió a gritar pero esta vez una gerudo que sonreía de manera torcida y sarcástica.

A la rubia le dio un tic, no podía creer que en esa ciudad hubiera puro idiota.

—jejejej, sentimos el retraso…. —Dijo esta vez una voz infantil llena de vergüenza.

Bien, al menos esa kokiri tenía algo de decencia.

—La loca de Ruto no quería salir del centro comercial, además que yo estaba en el gym—Decía esta vez un enorme goron que al igual que sus compañeras ocupaba un lugar en la mesa.

— ¡Diosas! —La zora vio con ojos llenos de brillitos a la heredera que aun tenia ese tic en el ojo—¡ZELDIIIIII! ¡TE EXTRAÑEEE MUCHIIISIIIMOOOO! —Lloriqueaba mientras abrazaba de forma desesperada a la ojiazul

— ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame zora loca! —Ordenaba mientras trataba de quitársela de encima, evitando por todos los medios los besos en las mejillas que le plantaba la zora.

— ¡Mooouuu! ¡Si yo te quiero muchooooo! —Decía en un puchero mientras seguía abrazándola ignorando los golpes que trataba de darle la hyliana.

—Ehhh, Ruto… ¿Si sabes que esta Zelda no te conoce verdad? —Inquirió Saria que veía al igual que todos con una gota en el rostro.

La zora reacciono, mientras se alejaba de Zelda que le miraba con enfado e irritación.

—Oh… ¡Es cierto! ¡jajajajjajajaja! —Empezo a reír como desquiciada mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia que le fulminaba con la mirada.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con algo de miedo ya que parecía drogada.

—Nabooru, ¿no le diste algo a Ruto o si? —Pregunto una Impa indignada.

—Ey, no me echen la culpa de los problemas mentales de uno—Respondió con ojos divertidos.

— ¡Oyeee! —Reprocho la zora que ya había parado con sus risas de drogada mientras veía a la morena con un puchero.

—Es la verdad—Respondió con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno, bueno ¡además no fue toda mi culpa Darunia! ¡Tú también hiciste un show al no querer salirte del Gym! ¡Además Nabooru y Saria estaban en la guarida viendo una película! —Acuso Ruto.

— ¿¡Estaban viendo una película en mi bola de cristal otra vez!? —Exclamo Rauru mientras veía a la gerudo y kokiri.

—Jejejejeje—Ambas rieron nerviosas.

— ¡Pues hacer ejercicio es mas importante que andar de compras! —Se defendió el goron.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? —

— ¡Son unas irresponsables y mas tu Nabooru! —

— ¡Claro que no viejo!—

— ¿¡Como me dijiste!? —

— ¡Eres un machista! —

— ¡Y tu una mocosa! —

Zelda cerro los ojos mientras oia todos los gritos de las personas que tenia a su alrededor tratando de no explotar, pero en sus oídos el ruido se hacia mas y mas fuerte hasta que se levanto con fuerza de la mesa explotando al fin.

—¡CALLENSEEEE! —

— ¿¡QUE SUCEDE AQUI…!?—

Todos que habían ignorado el grito de Zelda, ahora en verdad se callaron al oir aquella voz varonil que se escuchaba desde la puerta abierta.

La ojiazul abrió los ojos para encontrarse con todos que veian hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos. Les imito y se quedo muda al ver a aquel rubio del parque que igual veía a todos de la mesa sorprendido.

Pero casi le dio un infarto al ver a aquellos dos rostros que acompañaban al chico.

—Mama….papa—

Y entonces, ahora todo si le parecía ilógico.

**¡Termino de 4 cap! Ufff, la verdad me emocione escribiendo este capitulo.**

**¡Como me encanta poner a Zelda de tirana wuajjajajaja!**

**¿¡Y ahora que pasara!? ¿¡Como esque los papas de Zelda están en aquella epoca!? ¿¡Porque Link los acompaña!?**

**¿¡Todos en Hyrule son unos idiotas y Ruto se drogo!? Jejejej, descúbranlo en el 5 cap.**

**¡Pero antes gracias por sus Reviews a todo los que los dejan! ¡Y a quienes no déjenlos para saber su opinión y conseguir más inspiración! *U***

**¡Ándenle no sean Gays! Okno….**

**¡ENTONCES PORFAVOR COMENTEN!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! **

**Besos, Showwiie-23**


	5. Chapter 5

''**El secreto de la tumba del sueño''**

**Declaimer:** El videojuego The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, si no a la gran compañía Nintendo y a su creado Shigeru Miyamoto-sama.

**Cap.5**

''**El gran elegido''**

La gran estancia permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos mas, Zelda aun estando de pie miraba de manera intensa a aquel hombre y mujer que tenían un gran parecido con sus difuntos padres.

— ¿Me pueden decir porque el griterío? —Pregunto un hombre de apariencia de unos cuarenta o cincuenta y tantos años.

El hylian era alto, un poco llenito de cabellos y barbas canosos. Vestía un traje de color café y poseía unos ojos de un color negro intenso.

—Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo, queridos—Expreso la mujer que tenía junto.

Ella parecía un tanto mas joven que el hylian, tenía unos cabellos cortos de color del oro y sus ojos eran de un energético color dorado. Llevaba encima un sobrio vestido de color morado con un escote en la espalda en forma de V dándole un aire de juventud y sensualidad.

— ¡Hola señora Ariana! —Exclamo la zora de forma efusiva.

— ¡Pero que grande estas Ruto! ¡Y que hermosa también! —Respondió mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y se encaminaba a tomar lugar cerca de donde estaba Zelda y la ojiverde zora.

—Bueno eso siempre, no se debería de extrañar—Y hizo una pose exagerada mientras veía de forma cool hacia el orizonte.

A todos los presentes les salió una gota de sudor excepto Zelda que aun seguía parada viendo de forma casi psicótica a la pareja, en especial a Link.

— ¿Es así de nacimiento? —Le murmuro Navi a la pequeña kokiri.

—jejeje, me temo que si—Respondió con una gota de sudor mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.

—Me lo suponía u.u, pero Zelda—Murmuro mientras veía preocupada a su ''protegida''.

Entendía el shock que debía de estar viviendo la chica ya que hasta ella misma reconocía esas figuras similares a las de los difuntos reyes del Hyrule de su tiempo.

No los había conocido; sin embargo varias veces había acompañado a la pequeña Zelda a visitar a sus padres al cementerio real, en donde descansaban sus demás familiares. Ademas de haber visto varias fotos de ellos en el castillo.

Impa , Rauru, Nabooru y Darunia se enviaban miradas cómplices.

Ariana ya estaba empezando a entablar una conversación con las sabias más jóvenes, mientras que Zelda, Nohansen y Link se miraban sin emitir sonido.

— ¿A que demonios están jugando? —Dijo de manera bastante audible y sombría la rubia llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Pero que dices querida? —Pregunto de manera serena Ariana a la joven sin verla realmente.

Zelda apretó los puños con fuerza.

Impa al instante se levanto de su asiento para pasar una mano por el hombro de la chica.

—Princesa, por favor siéntese se lo explicaremos todo en un minuto—

—No—Dijo de forma firme para después dejar ver su rostro— ¿¡Que demonios pasa aquí!? ¿¡Como se atreven a jugar con la imagen de mis padres!? ¡Ya déjense todo el enigma y díganme de una puta vez que sucede! ¿¡Quien demonios son!? —Grito de manera que retumbaran sus palabras en toda la estancia.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos y enmudecidos.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños con una gran fuerza sobrehumana.

Las lagrimillas empezaron a llenarle los ojos.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo...? ¿Cómo llegue a todo esto?_ —Pensó con pesar mientras una sonrisilla llenaba su rostro.

Nunca había perdido el control tan rápido y aquello le causaba gracia, ¿en que se había envuelto?

Todo un millar de dudas empezó a llenar su mente y espasmos invadían su cuerpo.

Se creía ya perdida, pero enseguida sintió unos cálidos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo.

—Eres tan hermosa querida, como siempre lo soñé—Oyó la musical y vivaz voz de aquella mujer Ariana justo en su oído.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de aquel hombre hylian tan parecido a su padre.

El le sonreía, y con el rabillo del ojo vio que la mujer de cálidos ojos la tenía envuelta con sus delgados brazos.

—Zelda, no te alteres—Nohansen revolvió sus cabellos para mirarle de manera amable y cálida—No te preocupes y siéntate junto a Ariana y los demás—Volteo a ver a Link que tenia cara de pendejo—Tu también siéntate muchacho—

Sin hacer mucha más bulla Zelda se dejo caer aun con las rodillas temblorosas, Ariana le ayudo con una sonrisa amable. Link se sentó junto a la mujer rubia, frente a Zelda de lado opuesto.

Nohansen se sento hasta el otro extremo de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Bien, supongo que deberé de empezar a responder preguntas ¿verdad? —Empezo a decir mientras miraba a ambos hylians rubios—Bueno.. —

— ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? —Dijo rápidamente el chico ojiazul— ¿Y que hacen ellas y los maestros aquí? —

—Hay Linkito tan impaciente como siempre—Suspiro con anhelo la zora mientras le veía con un aura brillosa.

—Y tu igual de loca—Contesto el con burla y una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Me halagas papacito! —

El rubio rodo los ojos para después ver a la peliverde.

—Saria, ¿tu que haces aquí? ¿Acaso ayudas a Ruto a acosarme y a los demás a esta broma? —

—N-no es lo que piensas Link—

— ¡Entonces explíquenmelo! —Volteo a ver ala rubia que seguía sosteniendo la mano de la ojidorado— ¿Tu sabias algo de esto? ¿Por eso te encontraste hoy conmigo? —

Pero la joven estaba con la mira ausente, que solo levanto para ver al chico que le había llamado.

Link dejo de fruncir el ceño cuando vio aquellas fosas azules que aunque le vieran a la cara realmente, no le veían a el. Relajo su semblante pues esa mirada le hacia sentir de una forma bastante vacía y triste.

Después bajo la mira resignado.

— ¿Viste como con solo una mirada relajo a la fiera? ¡Es increíble! —Susurro de forma indiscreta la gerudo al goron que asintió dándole la razón.

Aquello solo causo un tic en la ceja de Link.

— ¿¡Que dices vieja!? —

— ¡Vieja tu polainas rubio desabrido! —Contesto Nabooru con un gran asterisco en su frente y los dientes afilados.

Ambos se empezaron a fulminar con la mira. Saria negó resignada.

—Dios y eso que es su maestra—Suspiro Rauru.

—Link no te traje para que te pusieras a pelear con Nabooru, así que compórtate—

—Tsk, mejor dime porque me trajiste aquí Nohansen que créeme que me costo rechazar a tu querida sobrina—Y sonrió de forma torcida.

—Mei, ahorita no nos importa mucho así que ahórrate tus comentarios querido—Comento de forma despectiva la esposa del peliplata que veía de forma aburrida las riñas de los demás.

Aquel comentario sorprendió al rubio mas sin embargo solo bufo y se resigno mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—_Parece un niño pequeño, ¡Que lindooooo!_ —Pensó Ruto mientras varios corazones salían de su humanoide cuerpo que se retorcía como un gusano.

A todos les salía una gota, pero prefirieron ignorarlo por su salud mental.

—Bueno ya sin más interrupciones por favor, debo aclarar que me siento muy contento de poder reunirnos todos juntos después de tanto tiempo, mas de mil años si mal no recuerdo—Nohansen sonrió—Lo que busco con esta reunión es hacerle saber su misión a los elegidos y presentarnos con nuestra verdadera identidad, para aliarnos con el fin de enfrentar lo que nos viene siguiendo. Link, se que esto es difícil de creer pero quiero que trates de se flexible con todo esto por favor, Impa—

La sheikah se levanto e hizo una cordial reverencia.

—Un placer yo soy La Sabia de las Sombras—

—Yo soy el Sabio del Fuego—Dijo Darunia.

—Yo la Sabia del Espíritu—Se levanto Nabooru mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

—El Sabio de la Luz—Prosiguió Rauru.

—Y-yo soy la Sabia del Bosque—Dijo Saria de forma nerviosa y con un gran rubor.

Ruto se levanto mientras hacia una pose sexi y le guiñaba un ojo, Link casi vomitaba ahí.

— ¡Yo querido soy la gran Sabia del Agua! ¡Señora de los océanos, ríos, mares, en fin! ¡Diosa esculpida por los mismísimos ángeles! ¡Reina de los peces y…!—

—¡Ya entendimos! —Exclamo una fastidiada Nabooru.

Impa rodo los ojos, al igual que Rauru y Darunia. Saria solo sonrió nerviosa mientras que Ariana sonreía divertida. Navi observaba todo con una gota de sudor.

—jejejejej, ¡en fin! Soy más genial que Willie la ballena—Y volvió a su lugar.

Todos dieron gracias a las diosas, mientras que Link tenía la frente sombreada de negro.

—Nohansen…. ¿Enserio quieres que me crea que ellos son los Sabios de esa estúpida historia para dormir? —Levanto su mira que tenia cara de psicópata— ¿¡Me trajiste hasta acá solo por esa estúpida broma!? —

— ¡Pero no es una broma Linkito! —Exclamo Ruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que Saria— ¡Nosotros te decimos la verdad! ¡Te lo podemos demostrar! —

— ¡No jueguen conmigo!, ¿y ahora me dirán que yo soy el elegido por las diosas? —

—En realidad justamente eso te íbamos a decir—Respondió Impa de manera pensativa.

Eso solo hizo que el chico bajara la mira y se levantara de su asiento, dando tumbos hasta la puerta.

— ¿¡A donde vas Link!? —Exclamo Nohansen mientras pegaba contra la mesa.

— ¡A casa! , debo admitir que fue una muy buena broma pero no tengo tiempo para esta mierda. ¡Nos vemos! —Y alzo una mano a modo de despedida.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para alejarse de ahí. Sin embargo una mano le agarrado de la muñeca. Volteo para encontrarse con la rubia que le miraba de manera fulminante casi mortal.

—Mira idiota, esto no es ninguna puta broma si tu eres el elegido no dejare que te vayas de aquí. Tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga, ¡Y si no me crees yo te daré tu jodida prueba! —

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió un fuerte tirón y después un gran dolor en la espalda. Ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso y frente a el se encontraba la chica que ahora esta rodeada de unas esferas de llamas color azul.

Saria que se encontraba junto hizo un ademan con las manos y de la nada unas lianas lo levantaron de el suelo, amarrándose en sus muñecas dejándolo expuesto.

—Bien hecho Sabia del Bosque—Comento Zelda sin dejar de mirar al rubio de manera fulminante.

—G-racias princesa—Y se sonrojo.

— ¡Al fin algo de acción! ¡Zelda eres taaaan genial! —Exclamo Navi con los ojos convertidos en brillitos.

— ¡Ahora hay que violarlo! —Exclamo esta vez Ruto con una sonrisa pervertida.

Link trago saliva.

— ¡Bruja! —Alcanzo a pronunciar.

Zelda le vio con indiferencia.

—Enclenque—Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

— ¡Suéltenme demonios! ¡Malditas brujas! ¿¡Donde están mis amigos!? ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Todos aquí son unos locos dementes! ¡Hay brujas aquí! ¡AU…..!—Pero de pronto un retazo de sombra le cubrió la boca.

—Uff, gracias Impa ya me estaba destrozando el tímpano—Dijo Ariana mientras le sonreía amable ala Sheikah.

—No hay de que mi Lady—Respondió de forma seria.

Nohansen y Rauru suspiraron abatidos.

—Bien manténgalo así mientras le hablo, creo que así es más mansito n.n—Se acerco para quedar frente al cuerpo del chico que al parecer seguía tratando de gritar y tenia los ojos abiertos—Bien Link te lo diré de una manera rápida y que puedas entender. Tú eres el elegido por la Diosa Farore, eres la reencarnación del héroe de la antigüedad, la razón por la que reencarnaste es porque tienes la misión de estar al lado de la elegida por Nayru y junto con ella proteger este mundo de la oscuridad, ¿entiendes? —

El chico un poco temeroso asintió.

—Bien, ya te calmaste ahora si tienes alguna duda con gusto te la respondere—Y le hizo una seña a Impa.

Esta quito la sombra que cubría su boca.

—¡MAMA! —Exclamo al instante de tener la boca liberada—¡AYUD…! —

Al instante recibió un chorro de agua helada en su rostro que lo dejo mudo y tozudo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ruto que tenia las manos extendidas hacia el.

— ¿Eh?, jejejej es que Zelda , Saria y Impa ya habían actuado yo también quería mostrarle mi poder—

Todos los presentes cayeron estilo anime.

Zelda se levanto con una expresión irritada mientras veía sonreír a la zora de forma despreocupada.

— _¿Enserio ella es una sabia?_ —Pensó incrédula.

—Diosas, estoy rodeada de pendejos—Suspiro Nabooru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Calma! —Le gritaron todos.

— ¡Cállense, estúpidos! —

Impa solo suspiro para volver a taparle la boca a Link.

—Esto va pa' largo—Dijo resignado Rauru.

— ¿Alguien quiere Te, mientras vemos como torturan a Link? —Ofreció Ariana mientras se levantaba.

Todos suspiraron, mientras que el hylian empezaba a forcejear con las lianas al oír la palabra ''Torturar a Link''.

¿En que demonios se había metido? Lo mismo pensó Zelda que le miraba con un poco de lastima, pero solo un poquitititito.

-/-

Después de varias horas de convencimiento al hylian, este había cedido a tratar de creer lo que le decían. Por lo que ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles de la gran mansión viendo a todos los ''locos'' que le rodeaban.

—Entonces si yo soy el ''Elegido de Farore'' como ustedes dicen, ¿Quién es la elegida por Nayru? —

—Yo—Respondió la muchacha ojiazul que en todo ese rato no se había perdido movimiento de Link—Además también soy la Princesa del antiguo Hyrule—

— ¿Del antiguo Hyrule?, yo nunca había escuchado de alguna princesa—

—Eso es porque ella viene del pasado, sin embargo como dice la profecía ella ha despertado en esta época para encontrarse contigo y así salvar la cuidad de los malignos—Contesto esta vez Rauru.

— ¡Diosas!, ¿ahora viajes en el tiempo? —Se levanto de un salto del mullido sillón, mientras se agarraba el pelo con desesperación mientras caminaba como león enjaulado.

Zelda le siguió con la mira.

— ¿No lo crees? —Le pregunto en tono desafiante.

— ¿Tu lo harías? —Le respondió de la misma forma—Digo, si estuvieras en mi situación, ¿lo harías? —

La chica frunció el ceño.

—Seguiría el consejo de ser mas flexible ante las situaciones—Le dijo con simpleza.

—Hmp, trato de hacerlo—Respondió irritado—Pero necesito pensarlo…..—Vio a Nohansen ya los demás Sabios—Necesito meditarlo….necesito estar solo—

—Entendemos, pero también necesitamos que sepas que estas en un gran peligro—Le decía por primera vez Ariana—Nuestros enemigos tal vez ya sepan tu identidad y quizás ya te estén buscando. Si vas a tu casa arriesgaras a toda tu familia, ¿querrás eso? —

— ¿Entonces que demonios hago? ¡Yo no pedí esto! —Dijo ahora con un tono de voz mas exasperado.

—Nadie lo hizo Link—Dijo esta vez Nabooru— Yo opino que te quedes aquí para que Nohansen y Ariana te puedan vigilar, nosotros también te protegernos a ti y a tu familia—

—Puedo cuidarme solo—Pronuncio con un gruñido.

—No de ellos idiota—Le decía esta vez la heredera—Ellos utilizan magia, y créeme que tu así como estas no serás rivales para ellos, te carbonizaran—Sonrió— Y ni digamos de tu familia—

—Por eso te quedaras aquí y te entrenaremos—Comento Impa—Seguirás con tu vida normal, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te digamos, claro si quieres vivir—

Link frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños.

—Quiero ir a una habitación a dormir—Dijo finalmente aguantándose la cólera que sentía.

—Sígueme—Ariana se levanto y empezó a caminar hasta la planta principal.

Link le siguió sin decir nada más.

Zelda solto un gruñido.

—Es un estúpido—Dijo en un murmullo.

Nohansen se acerco a ella.

—Pero es tu compañero, vamos tu también tienes que descansar querida—

Y después de mucho tiempo, esbozo una sonrisa al recordar que su padre también la corregía de esa forma.

Asintió para después voltear a ver hacia donde deberían de estar los sabios.

Todo estaba completamente solitario…

* * *

**Y así finaliza el capitulo 5 *o*.**

**Jejejeje, ¡Hola! Tarde un poco en subir pero la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas familiares y semanas bastante ajetreadas. Entre cumpleaños, inscripciones y todo eso ya no tuve tiempo para escribir TOT.**

**¡Bien! La verdad es que esta semana es mi última semana de vacaciones TOT.**

**Por eso es que decidí subir un nuevo cap, pues creo que en un tiempillo no podre subir ya que al entrar a la escuela se me vienen tareas y todo eso : s. **

**Bueno en fin, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS!**

**Y en fin COMENTEN PLIISSS!**


End file.
